Emily's present
by cudley31084
Summary: One-shot. It's Emily's birthday and JJ gives her a Justin Timberlake themed present ;)


A/N: Story I'm working on and It'll most likely be edited and re-uploaded. Meanwhile I just really wanted to share.

**Emily's Present**

"Thanks for coming!" Emily waved out the door as her BAU family drove off. She wasn't very fond of birthdays but JJ had surprised her by having the whole team there before she got home. How Hotch got there before she did will forever be a mystery to her. Emily's thoughts were interrupted when JJ hugged her from behind.

"I hope you're not mad..." Jj mumbled into Emily's back.

"Of course not sweetie. Why would I be mad?" Emily chuckled as she turned into JJ's embrace and seeing the younger blond pout.

"I know how you feel about parties but Garcia insisted and I just figured it'll give me the perfect reason to make it up to you for the rest of the night" JJ adorably rambled.

"Honey, really it's okay... Make it up to me how?" Emily quirked one of those famous heart stopping eyebrows. A smile started to creep up Jj's face as she winked at Emily and broke from their embrace.

JJ started to walk towards their bedroom, "Don't you want to open your presents?" she said back as her hips swayed down the hall. Emily's feet started moving towards their room before her mind could even finish registering all the possible gifts that could come to mind. As she followed the blondes magnetic hips, Emily licked her suddenly dry lips.

When Emily entered the room, she was anticipating JJ completely naked on the bed, instead JJ just sat there with a gift wrapped box on her lap with a matching bow on the lid. JJ must have noticed the flash of disappointment cross Emily's face so she beckoned the older profiler to sit next to her. "Come open your present Em."

Emily looked at the box unexcitedly then back at JJ, "honey you know I'm not a big fan of presents..."

JJ chuckled, "I've figured it out Em. It's not that you don't like presents. It's just that no one ever gets you one that you really like. And I can promise you, you'll love this one." JJ winked as she took Emily's hands and placed them on the lid of the box. "Just lift the lid and see if you like it."

Emily gave JJ one last look before sighing and focusing her attention on the box. What could JJ have possibly gotten her that she'd "Love" that was in this box. Emily lifted the lid and threw it aside before looking in. Inside was a red dildo sticking up from the bottom of the box, Emily glanced at JJ who just shrugged at her and motioned towards the box. Emily reached in to inspect their new toy but the rubber cock wouldn't move from the box.

"JJ, is that a dick in a box?"

"No, Em. It's MY dick in a box" JJ maneuvered the fake cock out of the hole she'd cut out of the box, revealing the strap on she had poking out her pant's zipper. Before Emily could form a thought, JJ was already straddling her and grounded her hips against Emily's to let the older woman feel the surprise she was in for. Usually Emily liked being in control but then again, the blonde wanted to challenge everything about this woman and drive her beyond this world. And while Emily had been drinking wine all through the night, JJ hadn't had much at all.

Emily groaned as she felt the hard cock brushing across her intimate areas, she had no choice but to lay down as JJ started to kiss her and seek out her tongue. JJ raked her hands along Emily's side, dragging Emily's shirt along her ascent. When She reached the older woman's breast, JJ rolled her hips twice causing Emily to gasp. Emily was so turned on that she didn't feel JJ entwine their hands together, nor did she feel JJ slap metal cuffs onto her hands and the head board. Her brain caught up when JJ started to move down her body really slow and her breath was still ragged. Tugging at the restrains Emily tried to roll her hips seeking contact, any kind of contact. JJ's skillful hands arrived at Emily's hips and pressed the brunettes body into the bed before sliding her hands inside the older woman's thighs.

JJ groaned appreciatively as she opened Emily's thighs and her folds were glistening wet. JJ bit her lip before grabbing the base of the silicone cock and teasing Emily's entrance with the tip. Emily sighed, "God, JJ, please…" as she tossed her head back arching into the blondes ministrations. This time JJ slid the strap on in half way and moved her hand across Emily to press a thumb on her clit. Emily's breath became more and more ragged as JJ moved her thumb in slow small circles while rolling her hips the same for small thrusts. Emily grew more and more frustrated as JJ continued to give her just a bit less than what would give her that delicious undoing. Emily tried to draw JJ in with her legs but was met with resistance. JJ even pulled out so far as to let just the tip to hold her folds open before thrusting in, fully sheeting their new toy inside her girlfriend. Emily was about to protest when she felt JJ move one of her locked legs to the same side as the other but couldn't vocalize anything before a yelp turned into a deep groan-JJ had moved her legs to the side and reached a new depth on her next thrust.

JJ wanted fuck Emily and give her the best birthday sex present she'll ever get but as she moved Emily's legs, Emily's grip on the cock hitched the strap on in a new position, rubbing against JJ's swollen nub. It was JJ's turn to throw her head back as the sensation travelled up her spine, she rolled her hips again to draw the same sensation before she realized that she wasn't going to last much longer. Refocusing her attention, JJ hooked her right leg onto Emily's left before thrusting her pelvis into Emily's completely, Emily still handcuffed and on her side closed her thighs around JJ's and started matching Jj's rhythm. JJ's right hand held onto Emily's waist while her left fondled Emily's breast bringing her nipples to a peak. "J..J…. baby I'm.. I'm so close.."

JJ leant down and captured Emily's lips in a searing kiss, playing with the brunettes tongue. Emily's breathing became uneven as JJ continued to thrust, kiss and play with Emily's breasts. JJ could see that her partner was struggling to maintain control and just for the delight of seeing the infamous Emily Prentiss shaken, the next time she pulled out she opened the brunettes legs hooking her knees onto her arms and thrusting into the brunette as fully as she could, rolling her hips up so that the strap on rubbed the brunettes clit. A strangled cry reverberated through Emily as she fell over the edge, feeling the tingles rise from her toes up to her spine.


End file.
